


fade into you

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Heat!stiles, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Urination, early heat!derek, happens only in chapter 2, marking through urine, some dirty talk near the end, some non con, sorry :(, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not feeling like himself. He feels like he's on fire, inside and out.<br/>Derek knows what is happening, Stiles, though human, is sharing his heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know... But I plan on adding another chapter or two soon.
> 
> 11/21/14 UPDATE It will be a couple of weeks before I can post anymore, due to not being able to be around a computer, so I thought I'd let you know :(  
> But I do plan on writing so I will have something ready to post when the time comes. See you all then.  
> I'm going to miss being able to read other's stories :(

His insides felt like they were on fire, not the burning, ohmyfuck, I'm dying. No, that would be better, but that deep ache spreading through every organ, deep tissue and cell. Skin like it was being caressed over and over, something hot and raspy lapping at it. Like a tongue, only all at once, just not one spot. His groin was heavy and aching, but when he went to reach for it, pain would take hold, making Stiles whimper out in fear. He'd rather be on death's door, because this was hellish. Felt like a skittish colt when standing, limbs weak and trembling. So he lay in bed, father working one of his graveyard shifts, and it left him vulnerable. Scott wasn't answering his phone and Melissa was neck deep in paper work telling him that she wish she could help out, but they were swamped. Then gently chucked and says it sounded like her during her hormonal faze during the pregnancy. That was fucked up, and he told her so. She just made a cooing sound and told him to drink plenty of fluids.

He lay on his side, whimpering once more as his cock throbbed, full with blood. Oddly enough his balls didn't turn blue... and even though he had been hard for hours his dick didn't look or feel like it was going to fall off. What the ever loving fuck was going on? A tap on the window had him turning to the sound to spy Derek on the other side. He tried to say come on in, but made a pitiful sound instead, body covered in sweat, clothes sticking to his skin. Felt hot and cold all at once, and once the wolf stepped foot inside, the scent made him shiver with need.

“Stiles? You alright? Sick?” Derek places his palm along the human's forehead, checking for fever, only to have the young man cant his hips, and roll his eyes in the back of his head. Mouth, a deeper pink, open, breath coming in gasps, nostrils flaring at the pheromones the wolf put out.

“Derek!” Stiles rasps out, reaching for the wrist, mouthing at it, inhaling deeply. “Fuck, you smell so good.”

“God, baby, I didn't know it would happen like this.” He choked out, sounding guilty. His human mate, was having heat symptoms that wolves usually felt. Only their mate could sate the hunger. “How long have you been feeling like this?” Stiles blinked up at him, eyes blank. Letting him know just how far gone the young man was. Derek took off his jacket and handed it to his mate, who nuzzled into it, whining softly. “I'll be right back, going to get you some water.” The teen's hips start to roll helplessly.

Found a glass in the kitchen cabinet and fills it with water, then searches for a snack for which his mate could eat later, after some sort of... release. Stiles was in tears by the time he made it back upstairs, which made his hackles rise. He crawls over to his new lover, palms cupping the slick skin, gliding along the subtle muscles. Jean clad legs falling open slightly to come in between Stiles', pressing his thigh into the other man's erection. Feels the sudden gasp, the shudder. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

Derek dips his head to scent mark the sensitive pale neck beneath him, dragging his stubble along the tender skin, watching it as it turns red. Stiles is still whimpering, back to rolling his hips, whispering 'yeahs' and 'ohs' here and there. Meets those plump lips, tasting them, teasing them open with nips of teeth and a swipe of slick tongue. Groans out loud at the taste of him, breathing deeply, feels like he's being punched in the gut, erection growing to full length, knot burning as it flared at the base. Cursing his choice of tight jeans, as his heavy balls felt like they couldn't breathe. But this wasn't about him, no, it was about his mate.

“Derek...” The young man whimpers once more. The wolf takes pity on him and rubs his thigh against the angry erection, the movement causing his own to get some friction.

“How long have you been hard Stiles?” He asks.

“Haven't cum in five days. I tried, but I can't!” Stiles cries out.

“Oh, poor baby. Lets take care of that, shall we?” He drags his hand down the lithe body, and sneaks it into the waistband of the teen's pajama bottoms, cupping the cock still covered by boxers, seeks the opening and gets a hand on it. It was burning a hole through his palm, so fucking hot and hard, leaking and throbbing, jerking as he begins to stroke. The young man whines, hips moving once more, seeking more. “Come on Stiles, it's okay. Cum for me, cum for your alpha.” Even though he lost that rank a while ago, he felt so dominant when it came to the human under him, but not in a bad way. No, it was Stiles who made him feel so damn powerful, more so than when his eyes did glow red, when others submitted, he would question him, stand up to him.

He whimpers, sudden urge to mark him, like animals in the wild. He'd have to wait, until Stiles was cognizant enough to okay it. First he wanted his mate to cum, mark him with his seed. Lowers the pants until his cock and balls meet air, watches as pre-cum bubbles and leaks from the beautiful tip, a slight curve to the cut head. It was long and lean, just thick enough, a tight sac nestled underneath. A patch of dark brown hair above the erection, that trailed down from the navel. He follows it with his tongue, then noses the balls, inhaling the musk oozing there, keens loudly. Eyes bleeding blue, fangs dropping, he gives in and licks from root to tip, groaning at the taste. “So fucking good, wanna taste that cum, mark me Stiles.” Fists the dick, the string of pre-cum easing it just enough, as his calluses caused a delicious friction. The cock grew even thicker, longer, balls swelling and pre-cum now a steady stream.

“Derek!” He whines, then punches his hips upwards. The wolf engulfs him, fangs and all, the skin not breaking, but it causes a delicious burn. “Oh fuck, your fangs, fuck yes... I'm going to cum Derek, I'm going to cum... Oh fuck!” He starts to tremble, voice growing louder, groans coming from his gut. Louder and louder... until he stiffens and screams. Thick milky ropes of scorching cum erupt from his angry cock, spurt after spurt, his abs clench, fighting for air. Emptying his aching balls, the cum landing on Derek, on his lips, nose, jaw and neck. He sticks out his tongue to catch an arc, moaning around the taste. After Stiles just collapses on himself, shaking and sobbing from the orgasm that was ripped from him.

“There you go, baby... there you go...”  
*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles take a shower together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be warned that this chapter contains 'water sports' as in they kinda urinate on each other. This really isn't my kind of 'kink' but for some reason it fit this part of the story. I doubt that I will make it a habit, so if it's not your thing, then please don't read. It involves Derek's wolf side, a part of marking/mating and is a one time thing. He asks Stiles who can consent. And yeah, sorry about that folks.  
> Sexy times will be in the next chapter, promise, if you're looking forward to it.  
> Will be adding tags for this part, btw.

Stiles drunk greedily from the glass, his throat raw from the heat he had experienced. Derek brushed the hair from his forehead, gazing at him lovingly, causing him to shiver. “I would like to take a shower, I'm sticky from sweating so much.”

“Okay, like me to help?”

“Yeah, I am still weak.” He replies.

“No problem, maybe you can eat after.” Derek says softly.

He wraps an arm around his mate, holding him close as they make their way to the bathroom, and helps him undress fully. Runs the tap water to lukewarm, the shower-head sputtering to life before a steady stream comes out. Stiles enters first, rubbing his hands over his face, groans softly. Derek follows, grabbing the shampoo and starts to lather up his lover's hair, massaging the scalp. The young man moans, leaning his head back into the gentle touch, eyes closed, the scent coming from him relaxed.

“Feel good?” The wolf asks.

“Yeah, it does. Thanks.” Tilting forward to rinse out the suds. Smiles as his wolf scents the nape of his neck before he starts to rub his back with a bar of soap, in circles. Digging into the tight knots of muscles, feeling them tense before finally relaxing, does the same for the high, pert ass. The cleft hot, slick. Down firm yet slightly slender thighs, down defined calves and delicate ankles.

“Turn around, and I'll get the rest of you...” Moans softly as slick skin brushes against his own, hands going to the firm pecs and tight nipples. Fights the urge to flick at them, down his chest and to his abs, then the trail of hair. Washes his groin without the intent to arouse, reaches for the crease, then leans down to soap up the front of his legs, knees. Lastly he digs into shoulders, arms, and hands. “Okay, done.” Helps Stiles rinse off the soap, smelling the clean scent and a hint of warmth coming from his mate. “Better?”

“Mmm hmm.” Purrs it out.

The urge he felt earlier got stronger, he closes his eyes in shame. Feels fingers caress his face, opens his eyes to see whiskey eyes gaze into his own. “What's wrong?” Stiles asks, coming closer. The wolf keens, desperate to mark its mate, like all wolves do.

“I can't do it, have to fight it...”

“Fight what?” He asks.

“Marking you, Stiles. And it's not just claiming you through sex, intimacy, it's more than that.” He huffs out panted breaths.

“Don't understand...”

“Stiles, baby. Like most animals...they urinate to mark their territory and to find mates. Since I'm part wolf, I feel the need to...”

“To piss on me?” The human blinks, then watches him closely. “This isn't going to become a habit, is it? Because if it is, then nope, huh uh, not going to happen. But if it appeases you and your wolf, then...”

“You can't mean that.” Derek tells him, body radiating heat, eyes glazed with lust and need, want.

“I trust you, Derek. And it's not like you're doing it to humiliate me or anything, so uh, go ahead with it. At least I can rinse right off after. Wish you would of said something earlier, could have saved some water.”

“Oh, god, Stiles...” The wolf whines and keens, as his bladder starts to empty, causing Stiles to jump in shock, the stream coming out strong. “Fuck...” His cock hardening as he stops marking his mate.

“Um, I kinda have to go after experiencing that, so can I return the favor?” He asks.

“Please, yes, do it!” Derek watches as his lover closes his eyes and widens his legs, and starts his stream with a contended sigh, it splashes against his abs, then his balls and thighs, and then it trickles down to his ankles and feet before stopping. 

After the collective shock, their mouths fuse together, hot and desperate as their hardening cocks brush up against one another, the wolf takes them in hand and starts to pump, making Stiles moan. It takes little to no time before they're both cumming hard, semen splashing and mixing with the markings, the scent causing Derek to wolf out slightly, eyes glowing and fangs dropping. Stiles has his head back, mouth open as his body jerks along with the pulses of cum.

They shudder and then rub against one another before grabbing the soap to wash off once more, Derek taking the time to nose Stiles' nape, who just bats at him before yawning wide. “Sleep?”

“Yes, but I need to eat, then sleep, and then sexy times...”

“Deal...”  
*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly my laptop has my wip's chapters on it, so until then, I am just writing one shots. Le sigh.

It was still dark out when Stiles came to, eyes bleary. Trying to blink them open is when he noticed an arm covered in black hair wrapped around him, squeezing him tighter. "Uh, dude. Bathroom break, be right back." The wolf muffled, but let him go. After relieving himself and using nearly half a bottle of mouthwash, he walked back to his bedroom to discover Derek completely naked and all but humping his sheets. Stiles comes to a halt, mouth suddenly watering at the sight of tanned flesh covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Come here." The wolf demands, arching his back.

He is being pulled near, hands reaching out to caress, causing a humming purr to rumble somewhere deep in Derek's chest. His lean fingers trace the tattoo, watches as the skin twitches as goosebumps flare up. Leans down to lick at the nape of the other man's neck, tasting salt and earth, causing his own groin to tighten. Then he grabs a taut cheek to squeeze, fingers dancing along the cleft, then spreads both palms over the lower back, moving upward and then back down. "Turn over for me." Derek moans but lets himself be moved over to his back, cock angry looking and leaking. Abs clench and dance under his gaze, makes him lick his full lips, cups a pec in each hand, thumbs brushing over the nipples. The wolf whines softly, baring his neck as Derek turns his head to the side, so Stiles nuzzles his way there, scenting him, breathing him in. Bites into the cord of muscles and feels the tension as the wolf keens, being submissive to his human mate. "You like that, don't you?"

"Only you can do that." Derek pants out. He may not have been born Alpha, but he tended to be selective to just whom he submitted to.

"My beautiful wolf. I think I want you to mount me. Two years of sexual frustration need to come to an end, wouldn't you say?" He asks. Bright blue eyes blazed back at him as fangs dropped, claws popped out as the wolf howled. Suddenly Stiles is being drawn down to the mattress, the man/wolf scenting him all over, stubble causing a delicious sting. The claws trailing down from the navel, following the hair until he reached the human's erection, and wrapped it in his fist, giving a tug. Stiles lets out a wanton moan, as heat floods his face, tongue and fangs follow the contours of his neck and shoulder. Licking and nibbling here and there. "Please, I want your mouth on me. Like last time..."

"But my fangs." He lisped out.

"Please, I know you won't hurt me..." Stiles babbled. So the wolf licks his lips around said fangs and does as his mate asks, taking the time to inhale his musky aroused scent. Nosing the tight balls, then laps at the base, upwards to the tip, where he licks at the now leaking slit. Before lowering his head to engulf the throbbing head and suckle, fangs putting pressure on the sensitive flesh. "Holy shit!" Stiles shouts out. "Oh fuck, I'm going to cum in no time, fuck Derek..." He feels his lower spine tighten up some, as the wolf bobs his dark head up and down, the human begs for release. Just as his balls lift, Derek pulls back so the thick ropes of cum splash against his fangs and tongue, eyes still bleeding blue. "That shouldn't be so fucking hot...fuck!" Stiles sobs as he comes down from his high. 

Derek flips him over, growling in impatience as he spreads the cheeks before him, seeking that rosy virgin hole. Howls when he finds it, saliva drips down to the pucker causing it to flinch, Derek can't wait another minute. He greedily laps at the rim, the musky taste bursting over his tongue, fangs grace each side. "Fuck! Yeah, eat my hole." Gets a slap for his dirty talk. "Do it again." His skin stings from it, but he didn't care. He pushes his ass back into his mate's face, groaning at the sensation. Stiles is slowly becoming undone, bit by bit, the ring of muscles slowly unfurling under the wolf's tongue. 

"Think you can take one of my fingers?" He asks.

"Yeah, there's lube if you need any." Stiles replies. Derek seeks it out, spreading it along his fingers to warm it up, then slides one inside the tight heat of his mate's entrance. "Add another, I can take it."

"So fucking tight. Look at that greedy little hole, you like that?"

"Yes, you know I do." Derek's fingers brush against something causing Stiles to spark with pleasure. "Fucking hell."

"Wait until my knot hits that spot inside you, throbbing and growing, taking you apart. I'll make you cum so hard you pass out." He promises.

"Derek!" He whines. When the wolf deems him ready he adds a third finger. "Am I ready for that fat cock of yours yet?" Stiles begs.

"So bossy. Just another minute baby..." He adds lube to his burning hard-on, pumps his fists a few times then aims for Stiles' entrance. "You ready?"

"Yes, please." The burn of it was a delicious sting, his muscles making way.

"Push down, that's it. Keep doing it, just a little more and then..." Derek bottoms out with a grunt. He pulls the human to his hands and knees, greedily caressing him up and down with his hands, claws gliding down the young man's sides.

"So full. Feel so big and hot inside of me. More... empty those alpha balls inside me..."

"You asked for it." The wolf pulls out some, then pushes back in to test Stiles, who only shivers all over but makes no sound of displeasure. Instincts kick in as he glides in and out of his mate, hands holding onto his hips lovingly, panting out in pleasure.

"Derek, why are my ball twice their normal size?" He suddenly asks, almost wailing. If the wolf wasn't lost in the sensation of fucking into his mate, he may have laughed.

"It's my biology that is affecting yours. You are producing more seed, due to our constant need to... mate during our heats. So either you will have shorter, but more frequent orgasms, or you'll have longer more intense ones."

"Holy shit!" Was all Stiles could say to that. Then whimpers when the wolf's balls slap against his own now larger ones, causing the skin to smack together. "Oh fuck, harder. Fuck me harder." There was a growl, and then he's being pounded into at a pace that was almost un-natural. "Yeah, like that. Knot me Derek. Show me how much you need me." The wolf keens, now bowing over him, the sound of the bodies coming together loud in the room. "I'm close." He groans out. Derek feels the flutter around his cock, the knot starting to form. "I'm going to cum..."

"You need me to fuck it out of you, don't you. Fuck the cum right out of you, out of that pretty dick." He slaps at the human's hands. "No, I want to watch you nut with out being touched." The knot is getting bigger, tugging at the already tight rim. "I won't be able to thrust like I want to..." He pops it back in, his spine starting to tingle. He could smell his mates pending orgasm. Rolls his hips, helpless.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...right there, yeah, right there. Keep going. Derek..." Stiles chokes out his name right before the most violent orgasm rips through him. He screams as he starts spilling thick ropes of cum across the sheets, in steady streams, his body tightening around the knot. Derek growls as the smell of his lover's semen reaches his nostrils, plenty and more coming. The wolf joins him, his own glowing seed spurting out, being held in by the thick knot at the base of his erection, emptying himself. They ride it out together, before they collapse. Derek tries to make Stiles more comfortable by laying them on their sides, the human merely whimpers.

*

"You weren't lying about any of it." Stiles manages to say, about half an hour later, the knot starting to shrink enough where Derek can pull out. The cum leaking out of Stiles, the wolf simply noses the spot, watching it trickle of the human's balls and thighs before lapping it up with his tongue. "Holy shit, how am I going to survive this?" 

Derek grunts. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He says before he brings back a wash cloth to clean up Stiles, then tears off the sheets and stuffs them into the clothes hamper. Stiles can only whimper and shiver. "Get some rest. I'll make you something to eat for when you wake up."

"Thanks." Stiles says as he's being covered up by a quilt. Smiles softly at the peck on his forehead. "I could get used to this..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm evil, ending it here...


End file.
